The research and development of a portable, inexpensive, system for ambient noise attenuation is proposed for use in audiometric testing. The device will be a technologically advanced headset used in conjunction with insert earphones. In combination, the total attenuation of the device will be superior to any current portable alternative. This combination of headset and insert earphones will be designed to attenuate ambient acoustic noise during audiometric testing, and will replace sound isolation test rooms and mobile test facilities under certain ambient noise conditions. The portability of the system will enable it to be used in venues such as schools, nursing homes, prisons and patient recovery rooms in hospitals. The result of this research will be a tested prototype. The ultimate goal of this research and development will be to manufacture a portable audiometric testing system that provides noise- attenuation properties superior to a single-walled room in meeting ANSI S3.1-1999 standards. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The proposed portable audiometric testing system will exceed the attenuation performance of single-walled isolation test rooms at low frequencies. The headset portion of the system will cost between $1,000 and $2,000 replacing a $5,000 room weighing 1,500 lbs. Many field- installed isolation rooms used in audiometric testing do not meet ANSI S3.1 - 1991 standards and their users are unaware of this failing. The system will automatically verify ANSI compliance, be portable, and less expensive than current facilities. This would in turn allow more wide spread screening at convenient locations for the subjects, i.e. schools, malls, manufacturing facilities.